Bad Little Boy
by Girlycow123
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Sup! You probably all heard about Bad Little Boy and if you haven't where the hell have you been for the past month. Anyway, this story is about how I think it's going to go down. I already saw a sneak peak and then I came up with this. I'm a BIG Fiolee fan by the way so I'm going to put my own little thing in there too Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time blah, blah, blah… ON WITH THE STORY

Fionna's POV (this story is all in Fionna's POV by the way)

-At the Tree house playing Mario Cart-

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! Almost to the finish line!" I shouted

"HA! You think you're going to cross the finish line before me, THINK AGAIN!" Cake said while passing me to the finish line.

"OOOHHHHHH, IN YOUR FACE!"

"Pfffffff, I let you win." I said

"Ok, if you let me win how about a real rematch" Cake said

-Phone rings-

"Hold on, let me get the phone first" I said

-Picks up phone-

"Hello?"

"Hey Fi" Marshall Lee said

"Oh hey, what's up? Are you going to the concert PG's tonight? " I asked

"Not really, I think it's just going to be some candy weirdo's playing classical music"

"I wouldn't bother going to Bubba's concert, it's probably going to be lame"

"He already sent me and Cake an invitation; I promise we would go to his concert" I said

"That must suck" Marshall Lee said

"Well, it could be fun. Are you sure you're not going to go?" I asked

"Bubba didn't sent me an invitation so I'm probably not wanted there" Marshall Lee said

"Well you know, you could come and spice up the concert if it's boring" I said

"Maybe, I would love to see Bubba's face when I show up to his concert and spice things up" Marshall Lee said

"So now are you going PB's concert?" I asked again

"Yea, why not? But I need a song if I am going to show up and sing something. You and Cake want to come and make up some junk?" Marshall Lee said

"Sure, anything we should bring?" I asked

"Hmm, no I got the instruments. Just come over here in an hour." Marshall Lee said

"Ok bye" I said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Cake said

"Marshall Lee, we're going to come over to his house in an hour to write a song for tonight" I said

"We're going to perform at the concert tonight with Marshall Lee?" Cake said

"I guess so" I said

"Want to keep playing Mario Cart? This time don't let me win, I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU THIS TIME!" Cake said

"All right, you've asked for it. I going to play at my best this time, don't be crying when I win though" I said

"You mean when I win" Cake said

"Will just have to see about that" I said

-1 hour later to Marshall Lee's house-

"I can't believe you beat me!" Cake said

"Hey you were asking for it" I said

"But how can you even flip someone in the air and just stay there, defies the laws of gravity!" Cake said

"I don't know, maybe it's a glitch or something" I said

"Well, we're here"

-Knocks on Marshall Lee's door-

"Marshall? Marshall are you there?"

-Knocks on Marshall Lee's door again-

"Marshall?"

"Is he even home?" Cake asked

"I don't know, maybe he went somewh-"

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Cake and I both screamed and Cake jump into my arms.

"Marshall! Don't scare us like that, jeez man!" I said

"Sorry, it's fun to scare you guys though" Marshall Lee said

"Let's just work on the stupid song" I said

-Marshall, Cake, and I enter Marshall Lee's house-

"Ok, I think we should make the song in a major key with the cords, like let's start out wit for the melody" Marshall Lee said

"Ok, we have the melody and the cords now let's make the lyrics." I said

"I don't think we have time for that, it's almost 7. We need to go if we're going to make the concert." Cake said

"But we don't have the lyrics yet!" I said

"I think I make up some lyrics by then, I'm really good at it" Marshall Lee said

-At the concert finding PG in the crowd-

"Hey PG" I said

"Hello Fionna and Cake, glad you could make it." PG said

"I'm here too you know Bubba" Marshall Lee said

"Yea, so Fionna are you and Cake going to be performing at my concert?" PG said

"Yea, we're going to perform with Marshall" Cake said

"With Marshall Lee?" PG said

"Yea, he's really good" I said

"Well, I hope you two do well out there" PG said

PG gave Marshall a dirty look, why can't they cooperate like we do Marshall.

"I'll go sign us in" Cake said then left. I sat down with Marshall

"So do you have the song lyrics?" I asked

"Yep, just follow my lead on stage" Marshall Lee said

"What!?" I yelled

"How can Cake and I sing on stage if we don't know the lyrics?"

"Don't worry, just follow my lead and you'll be fine" Marshall Lee said. Then gave me a kiss on my forehead. I was blushing, obliviously.

"Come on, we're about to perform."

"Ok" I said

"Up next is Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee playing, well will find out" Peppermint Butler said.

Show time. We got up on stage then Marshall said 'Remember, follow my lead.'

(Marshall Lee)

"Good little girl,

always picking a fight with me.

You know that I'm bad,

but you're spending the night with me.

What do you want from my world?

You're a good little girl."  
(Fionna)

"Bad little boy,

that's what you're acting like.

I really don't buy,

that you're that kind of guy.

And if you are,

why do you want to hangout with me?"

(Marshall Lee)

"Don't you know I'm a villain?

Every night I'm out killing, descanting, everyone running like children.

I know why you're mad at me.

I've got demon eyes, and their looking right through your anatomy.

Into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere.

To me your clear, transparent.

You got a thing for me girl, it's apparent."

-End of song, by the way Disclaimer: the song is not mine-

The crowd went crazy, but Cake looked at Marshall like she was saying "You wanna go." The thing I couldn't get out of my head is what that last thing Marshall said. 'You got a thing for me girl, it's apparent.' Does Marshall think I like him? I mean why would he think I like him?

"Man, you were great Fi, see I told you if you follow my lead everything would be fine" Marshall Lee said

"Thanks, by the way what was that at the end?" I said

"What was what at the end?" Marshall Lee said

"When you said 'You have a thing for me girl, it's apparent' do you think I have a crush on you?" I said

"Fi, I just came up with the lyrics. Doesn't mean it was about you." Marshall said

"Oh, good. Listen I need go but want to hang out later?" I asked

"Sure" Marshall said

"Ok later" I said then left

"The song was about you, I lied" Marshall said quietly, I came back.

"What did you say?" I said

"Nothing" Marshall said

"Oh sorry I thought you said something" I left again.

I knew what Marshall said a minute ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup! Some of you bros want me to continue the Bad Little Boy story so here you go

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

_-At the Tree House-_

Fionna POV

I don't know what to do. I guess the song didn't say anything about Marshall liking me. On the other hand, he said that I like him or at least that's what he thought. I guess I didn't really thought about liking Marshall but if I even say something and he doesn't feel the same way everything will be ruined. I need to figure out my feelings for Marshall; he's like my best guy friend. Someone who will be there for me though out the way. So maybe I like him, I guess. I don't know, maybe I'll find out if I talk to him.

"Cake, I'm going to Marshall's for a while. I need to sort something out with him." I said

"Ok, but don't do anything stupid with Marshall. He likes to do stupid things sometimes." Cake said

"Ok, bye" I said

_-On the way to Marshall's house-_

Ok, what am I going to say? Marshall, I know that song was about me and I think I might actually have a crush on you. Ugh! He won't feel the same way I know it, but I have to tell him sooner or later. I'll have to try at least.

_-Fionna knocks on Marshall's Door then Marshall's opens the door-_

"Hey Fi, watcha need" Marshall said

"I needed to talk to you, about the song yesterday" I said

"What about it?" Marshall said

"Listen I know the song was about me, I overheard it after we talked yesterday." I said. Marshall froze.

"Fi, I-"I cut Marshall off

"But I wanted to know if that you possibly mean that you…. like me? I wasn't sure but I just wanted to know. But If it ruins are friendship please forget I said anyth-"This time Marshall cut me off, with a kiss. He kissed me for about 5 second, I froze. I finally spoke after like 15 seconds.

"Marshall, I don't know what to say. But I love-"

_-Marshall slams the door-_

"You…"

Marshall Lee's POV

AHHHH, I'm such an idiot! Why did I write that stupid song and kissed her anyway?! It ruined everything! Fionna must think I'm an idiot; she's never going to talk to me again! I sat down on the couch and picked up the photo of Fionna and me by the table beside me. It was when we went pixie strangling; of course Cake came with us to make sure we didn't do anything "fun". I swear that cat is sometimes really overly protective. I put the picture back on the table. I just sobbed into the pillow for a few minutes. What do I do? I love her so much, what do I do?

Fionna's POV

I came home from Marshall's house and sobbed in my bed. Well, at least I know now that Marshall has feelings for me. But I didn't even have time to tell him how I feel. He slammed the door before I could tell him that I love him. I heard a knock at my door. Oh crap, Cake must have heard me sobbing. Man Cake, I just want to be alone.

"Fionna…" Cake said

"Are you ok? Did Marshall do something stupid!? I swear, if he did something stupid I will-"

"He didn't do anything!" I screamed

"I just made the mistake of going to Marshall's" I kept sobbing into my bed.

"Fi, what happened at Marshall's?" Cake asked

"It's a long story Cake" I said

"C'mon babycakes, tell me girl" Cake said, I hate it when Cake gets sassy.

"Do you remember that song from the concert, the one Marshall wrote?" I said

"Yea" Cake said

"Well, that song was about me so I got caught up in my feelings for him and that's why I went to Marshall's house. I told him that I knew the song was about me then he kissed me. After the kiss I tried to tell him that I love him but he slammed the door before I could tell him" I said

"Wow Fi, I don't know what to say" Cake said

"I don't know what to do now" I said

"Go to him" Cake said

"What?" I said

"He slammed the door in my face; do you really think that's a good idea?"

"How else are you going to solve your love stuff with Marshall if you don't face him babycakes?" Cake said; words of wisdom from Cake.

"Fine, I'll go to Marshall's and sort my feelings out for him" I said

_-On the way to Marshall's house, again-_

I already had to do this once do I have to do it again? I knock on Marshall's door. No one answers, is he home? I knock on Marshall's door again, still no one answers. I tried looking out the window then I heard crying from inside, is Marshall ok? I see another window, an open window; maybe I can see Marshall from there. I could, I saw him sobbing. I didn't want to interrupt, but I needed to talk to him about us.

"Marshall?" I asked. He looked up, he turned bright red.

"Fi, uhh Hey" Marshall said

"Hey. Listen Marshall, before you slammed the door my face I was going to tell you I love you but cut me off. I just wanted to tell you that though. But what I really need to know is do you really love me?" I asked

"I do, I always have ever since we meet. I love you, Fionna." Marshall said. I wiped his tears.

"So I guess this means were dating" I said

"I guess this means we are" Marshall said

"So do you want to make out?" I smiled

"There's nothing I'd liked to do more"

We made out on Marshall's bed for a while. When I got home it was like 11:00 PM. Cake got super pissed and wanted to know what happened at Marshall's. All I told her is that I now have a new vampire boyfriend.

This story will probably will be continued. See ya bros


	3. Chapter 3

Sup bros! This chapter will focus on Fionna and Marshall hanging out

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time

Fionna's POV

"What the heck happened at Marshall's?" Cake asked

"Why do even want to know?" I said

"I need to know, I always need to know about my girl's relationship with her friends" Cake said

"You don't trust Marshall to be with me don't you" I said

"I trust you, I don't trust him" Cake said

"At least give him a chance, maybe if you spend time with Marshall you'll see he's not so bad" I said

"I've spent enough time with him to know I won't trust him" Cake said

"Are you planning to even let me out of the tree house alone with him?" I said

"NO!" Cake shouted

"Oh C'mon! You let me go to Marshall's alone yesterday, why not now" I said

"I'd figured you'd just needed to talk to him, plus I was playing Kirby. I was distracted" Cake said

_-Rrrrrrrrrinnngggg-_

"One second, let me get the phone" I said. I picked up the phone, it's Marshall.

"Hey Marshall"

"Hey Fi, Do want to stay over at my cave for the night?" Marshall said

"Sure, if you don't mind having an overly protective Cake coming with us" I said

"What?" Marshall said

"Sorry, Cake is now being super overly protective now that were together" I said

"Isn't she always super overly protective?" Marshall said. Cake took the phone from my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted

"This super overly protective Cake can hear too you know" Cake said

"Cake? Did you take the phone from Fi?" Marshall asked

"I just hope you know; that if you do anything stupid with my girl to mess her up. You will be entering a world of pain my vampire friend" Cake said

"Thanks Cake, I'll take my chances. Now can you put Fionna back on the phone?" Marshall said

"You have been warned" Cake said. I took the phone back from Cake.

"Apparently, I have been warned by Cake" Marshall said

"Yea, sorry about that and I'd love to go to your house for the night" I said

"What about Cake?" Marshall said

"I'll sneak out, I'll leave late in the night so she won't suspect. She'll be asleep." I said

"Is there anything I should bring?"

"No, just bring your amazing self" Marshall said

"Oh shut up" I said

"When should I come, it has to somewhere late or at least when Cake's asleep"

"You can come over whenever you want" Marshall said

"How about 11:00, she's usually goes to sleep by then" I said

"Ok, see you then" Marshall said

"Bye" I said, then hung up.

_-4 hours later-_

_-Ding Dong-_

"Sup Fi" Marshall said

"Hey Marshy" I said

"Come in" Marshall said. We both sat on the couch.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yea, watcha got?" I said

"I've already got Heat Signature 3 in the slot, just press play" Marshall said

"Ok" I said

The movie was pretty long, I got tired after by about half of the movie so I rested my head on Marshall's shoulder and put his arm around me. When the movie was over I woke up half awake. Marshall went upstairs and came back with my PJ's.

"Fi, you got to get dress for the night" Marshall said

"Why can't I just sleep in my normal clothes?" I asked

"Don't be lazy, just change" Marshall said

"No" I said

"Fine ya jerk" Marshall said

I got annoyed, so I got changed in front of him. I took off my T-shirt and I took a glance at Marshall. He froze, I didn't stop. Next I unhooked my bra; I didn't care if he saw my boobs. He's my boyfriend, he wouldn't mind. I took off my skirt but I didn't take off my underwear. I wasn't going to go there yet. I slipped on my PJ's and went back to the couch. Marshall unfroze and joined me for the night.

_-Morning-_

Marshall Lee's POV

Last night was a bit intense, but on the bright side I was a teenage guy who just saw his girlfriend's boobs for the first time. I woke up to make pancakes with strawberries. I heard Fi coming from the hall.

"Morning sleepyhead, I made pancakes and strawberries" I said, then gave her a kiss.

"Hey, I forgot what happened last night. I thought I did something but I can't remember it's a big blur" Fi said

"I asked you to get in your PJ's and you changed right in front of me" I said

"You're not wearing a bra" Fi looked into her shirt.

"Oh, well sorry you had to see that, I was out of my mind" Fi said

"No worry's, I thought you were really sexy" I said

"I guess, did you mentioned pancakes?" Fi said

Fionna's POV

"These pancakes are really good where did you learn to cook so well?" I asked

"It's a natural gift" Marshall said

_-Bzzzzzzz-_

"Hold on, let me answer my phone" I said

"Hello?"

"Hello Fionna" PG said

"Oh hey PG, what's up?" I said

"I just wanted to know if you and Cake wanted to go to my beach party tomorrow, do you want to?" PG asked

"Sure, can I ask Marshall if he wants to go too?" I asked

"Wouldn't he just burn up in the sun?" PG said

"He can wear a hat, just let me ask" I said

"Hey Marshall, do you want to come to PG's beach party tomorrow?"

"Sure" Marshall said. I went back to PG.

"He wants to, so I guess we'll see you there" I said

"Ok bye" PG said

"Bye" I said and hung up.

"Why does Gumbutt always throw these parties? He throws one like every single week." Marshall said

"Well if we're going, what do you want me to wear?" I said

"Bikini, definitely bikini" Marshall said

"Fine, but what about? You'll burn up in the sun." I said

"I'll just wear lots of stuff" Marshall said

"Ok, can I take some these pancakes? I bet Cake would love th-" I said then realized something, its 10:46 AM.

"Cake is going to kill me! Listen Marshall I'll see you tomorrow at the beach. Thanks for the pancakes, Bye" I ran out the door.

_-At the Tree House-_

"Where have you been young lady!?" Cake said

"At Marshall's house" I said

"You went without telling me? I mean I would be fine with it but you could at least tell me" Cake said. She took it better than I thought she would.

"Sorry, but you, Marshall, and I are going to PG's beach party tomorrow" I said

"PG is having another party" Cake asked

"Yea, Pancake?" I said

I want to stop the chapter here, my hand hurts. See you later bros!


End file.
